Midnight Murder
by Calleigh42Eric
Summary: An evening of ghosts and witches turns into a night of peril and horror. PLEASE reveiw!Tell me whatcha think, kay? *** Pinky R
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Murder, a Halloween one-shot. Tell me if you **_**think **_**I should continue. Hope you like it! Please review, they mean so much to me, even when they are kinda harsh! R&R.**

**Lisa**

**On a cold, dark, night, the stars of Miami shone above the crowded streets below . Eric and Calleigh were out strolling in the bustling neighborhood. They enjoyed seeing all of the colorful, decorated houses, the air full of laughter, and just being together. A small boy ran into them and spilled candy all over Calleigh. **

" **Sorry miss," the kid said as he tried to clean the candy off of her.**

" **Don't worry, it's fine," she replied.**

**The kid seemed to be about 7, but he was alone. **

" **Hey, do you have a parent around, um, um,"**

" **Zack," he finished for her, " and, I can't really find them."**

**Calleigh shifted to knee and asked, " when was the last time you saw them?"**

" **We'll I couldn't find them when I got home from school and--,"**

**He was cut off by the sound of gunshots coming west from where they were standing. **

" **Everyone get down," Eric yelled. **

**Quick as a flash, he had his arm and body covering Calleigh, while his other arm was outstretched bearing **

**his gun. Calleigh had jumped to cover Zack, and Zack, going as a pirate, clutched his parrot while crying. **

**The long string of fire ended as suddenly as it had started, and the square once filled with laughter was **

**filled with frantic screams. **

"**Everyone stay calm," Eric yelled. **

" **Zack," Calleigh asked, " are you OK?"**

" **Y-yes, I-I th-think s-so," He mumbled**

" **So, where do you think your parents would have gone," Calleigh asked?**

" **Ummm, I'm not sure, but they might have gone to West Bridge hotel for a meeting. I faintly remember **

**Them talking about something there," Zack replied. **

" **To the West Bridge hotel," Calleigh exclaimed. **

**They walk to the car. Eric gets in, Calleigh gets in, and-**

" **Zack, aren't you coming," Calleigh asked?**

" **I would, but my mom said to never get into a car with a stranger," Zack told her.**

" **Zack, we are from the Police Department, we won't hurt you," Eric said.**

**Suddenly there were loud screams.**

" **Help, help, my mother has been shot," A sobbing woman exclaimed.**

" **OK, Cal, you do what you need to with Zack, I'm going to go check this out." Eric said.**

" **OK." Calleigh replied.**

**Eric runs through the crowd to help the mom.**

" **So Zack," Calleigh said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, " how does saving your parents **

**Sound?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not been updating. I have been to busy with other stuff. Any way, this was meant to be a one shot in the first place, but two authors, AngelofLight9 & zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl told me to continue, so I guess I will. Wish me luck :D! R&R**

**Pinky**

A while later, Calleigh and Zack pulled up at the West Bridge hotel, and Zack was staying in the car due to Calleigh's firm orders. Calleigh walked in the door. She saw something that changed her life forever. In the middle of the room were two people, man and woman, tied to a chair being whipped by what looked to be Alexander Sharova, and Ivan Sarnoff.

" You will tell us what you know," Said Alexander in a thick Russian accent, once again whipping the man across the face.

_What am I going to do? _Calleigh thought.

Calleigh dilled her phone and called for backup. 1, 2, 3! She barged through the door, gun in hand. Alexander and Ivan simultaneously drew their guns and pointed them at Calleigh.

" Drop the weapons _now." _Calleigh yelled, the fearlessness showing.

" What are you going to do about it," Ivan said with a strong Russian accent.

In one motion, Calleigh shot both men it the arm, and then handcuffed them. Just in time, her backup arrived and took them away. Calleigh glanced over at who she thought to be Zack's parents. They looked _horrible. _

" I need two paramedics _now_,"Calleigh yelled. She looked over at the couple.

" Are you Zack's parents," she asked? They managed a slight nod.

" Is he OK?" The mom croaked?

" He's fine," Calleigh replied reassuringly.

" Can we see him," They asked?

" When the time is right," Calleigh said, and then walked outside to see Eric. She held on tight and started to cry.

"It's OK, let it all out." he said.

She looked up into his warm, dark brown eyes, then pulled him down for a small kiss on the lips.

" I'm glad your OK," she said.

" ME? You're the most brave woman I have ever met, getting into the middle of that. You honestly should have waited for backup," Eric said with a chuckle.

" Well I mean judging on the situation they were in……" She started.

" But Cal, they could have killed you, then I would have never been able to live without you," He said, " I love you."

With tears in her eyes she replied " Eric, I love you to."

Eric lifted her up, and gave her a sweet long kiss.

" Oh _gross_," Zack said.

Calleigh chuckled and lifted Zack into his parent's ambulance, knowing he would be in good hands.

" Now, where were we?" Eric asked.

**So, did you like it? For those of you who want me to continue, It might be a while, a **_**long **_**while. But I'll see what I can do. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys 3! :D.**

**R&R**

**Pinky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok. I am a sucker for when people plead for me to continue, so here is chapter 3! :D! Hope you like it! Just a tip, if you want me to continue, just leave a review. I can't help it, I am a sucker :P. Enjoy……**

**P.S. I would have updated A LOT sooner, but I have PILES of homework. Sorry, I hope this makes it up to you! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: Miami, Eric would never have left, and Eric and Calleigh would be married. Got It?**

**R&R pretty please with the CSI: Miami on DVD box set on top :D?**

On an early, sunny morning, Calleigh Duquesne woke up, happy as can be. She had had a wonderful night, with Eric, and carefully pried herself from his strong, muscular arms. She went into the bathroom, took a hot shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Eric's bright white T shirts. She than went into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee. She went outside to pick up the paper, and returned inside.

Eric woke up. He walked into the kitchen smelling the strong scent of hazelnut coffee. He stood in the doorway, loving the sight of Calleigh in his clothes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Calleigh.

" Mornin' Beautiful," he said. Calleigh smiled. " Good morning to you to," she replied kissing his cheek. It had been a tough week, and they were all glad that it was the weekend where they could just relax. " I made some coffee, would you like any?" Calleigh asked sweetly. Eric was as content as can be. " Sure." he said reaching up for a large mug. He poured the warm coffee into the mug and took a sip. " How is it?" Calleigh asked. Eric sighed. " It's perfect, thank you." He replied while plopping himself on the couch to read the paper.

Calleigh walked into her room to put on her lip gloss, when Eric shouted, " Holy Shiz Calleigh!" She ran into the room, worried. " What's wrong Eric?" She asked, loudly. " Look at the front page." Eric said, obviously worried. It read: JAIL BREAK! Many prisoners escaped, 20 counted. Including two of our most dangerous, Alexander Sharova and Ivan Sarnoff. Mug shots are included below, and if you see any of these men, keep your distance, and call the police. Calleigh's mind drifted back to the night of Halloween. She shuddered, but being her own stubbourn self needed to remain brave. " I have a HUGE gun collection. I'll protect you, and you'll protect me. Deal?" She asked smiling. Eric smiled back. " Deal." He said, and bent down to give her a sweet long kiss.

**Did you like it? I hope so. PLEASE review, and I'll try and update sooner! R&R! Love you guys!**

**Pinky**


End file.
